


Stray

by WolverMean (feral_albertan_female)



Series: Feral and Forever [2]
Category: Marvel, Sabretooth - Fandom, Victor Creed - Fandom, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Canada, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Logan (mentioned) - Freeform, Mates, Mating Bond, Series, Sex (Implied), Smoking, Swearing, Victor Creed - Freeform, Violence, World War I, ongoing series, saskatchewan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feral_albertan_female/pseuds/WolverMean
Summary: Victor Creed and his new mate, Evra Kitney, are in the middle of heading to Halifax to join the war efforts. Much to Victor's dismay, Evra is a sucker for a sad story and it's beginning to wear thin. - part of the Feral and Forver series





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Please be sure to read "A Northern Tale"!

“What are ya thinkin’ ‘bout, kid?”

Evra Kitney, Victor Creed’s mate, had her back against the wall, one foot propped up behind her. She held a hand-rolled cigarette in her left hand and brought it to her mouth for a lazy drag.

He felt a spike of lust hammer into his groin as he watched her lips close around the end. Her green eye flicked up to him and a smile flitted across her face as she scented his sudden desire.

Victor had found Evra in Fort McMurray, Alberta, a small blip on a map that was hardly anything but a pit stop on the way to the Yukon. She was a female alpha feral that had been dressing and living as a man named Evan while working as a bouncer in a local bordello. He hadn’t known she was a woman at first.

All Victor knew was that he was drawn to the enigmatic kid, someone who could easily grind a fully-grown man to paste. He couldn’t explain the pull, but his beast had reacted as if the kid was catnip. When he discovered what she was, he’d been quick to press his advantage, make her his mate.

Female alpha ferals were rare and Victor needed his toys to be tough or else they broke too easily and Evra was like him: strong, had incredible senses, and could heal herself. She could take the kind of pain he liked to dole out.

He knew he would’ve been an idiot to let someone like her go.

She kept on dressing like a man as they headed east, towards Halifax. Her androgynous features made it easy for her to flip between male and female and Victor figured there’d be less hassle if Evra wore trousers instead of a skirt and bound her breasts underneath her loose-fitting shirts.

“Girl across th’ street keeps passin’ by, givin’ me the eye,” Evra said, tilting her chin up. “Guess she likes what she sees.”

Victor turned his gaze to where she’d gestured, and sure enough, a pretty piece—a perky brunette—flounced down the sidewalk, her dark brown curls pulled back in a ponytail that bounced appealingly with each step. The same bitch had been parading herself back and forth for at least ten minutes, but this time, Evra and the frail exchanged sly glances and Victor knew that Evra also liked what she saw.

 _Jesus Christ_.

He tensed slightly, but she paid him no mind. Victor didn’t mind his mate going off with other women—she’d usually let him watch or at least let him scent the other’s pussy on her when she came back—but it was happening more and more lately.

Quite frankly, it was starting to piss Victor off. It seemed like every five minutes Evra was ducking down some back alley with a frisky frail with terrific tits, getting her fingers wet while he waited around for her to finish up.

The frail came by again. It was obvious she was dressed for work; a starched white apron was tied around her waist over plain, light blue button up dress with dainty lace about the collar. She could have been a waitress or a clerk at one of the five and dime stores around here.

He couldn’t help but wonder what excuse she was using to get out of work so frequently. _Excuse me, sir. I think I may have spotted a potential fuck out on the street. May I please parade in front of him like a whore every few minutes?_

Victor chuckled to himself, drawing a glare from a man who was passing by. He glared back and the man dropped his head and slumped his shoulders, shuffling away as quickly as possible.

“Hello,” said a sweet female voice.

Victor tore his gaze from the man who was walking away from them and looked down towards the frail standing by Evra. She was a nice piece and more appealing close-up. Her skin was smooth and creamy, a touch of pink on her cheeks, her grey eyes sparkling with life and vitality.

And she had a goddamn Irish accent. The kid was a goner.

 _Fuck_.

Victor hated her immediately.

“Hi,” Evra replied, her eyes hooded as she blew smoke from her nose.

“You two are new in the city, aren’t you?” she asked.

Evra smiled. “What gave us away?”

She shrugged, a careless gesture that let Victor know that she’d been raised in poverty. “I dunno,” she replied. “Maybe it’s ‘cause you keep lookin’ around like you’ve never seen it before.”

Victor snorted and shoved his mate’s shoulder. “Toldja you were actin’ like a goober.”

Evra shot Victor a look. “I’m not as well travelled as my friend here,” she replied, jerking her thumb at him. “I’m Evan. We’re goin’ t’ Europe to join the’ war efforts.”

“And you consider Saskatchewan to be some of the world?” Her voice was teasing and it was all Victor could do not to gag.

“When you’ve seen as little of it as I have, yeah,” Evra’s grin was so charming, Victor did gag a little. Fuck, the kid was a marvel.

“I’m Kelly,” she said, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I have another fifteen minutes of my break. Would you like to get a soda?”

Victor had had enough of the playful banter. “Get outta here,” he growled. “Meet me back here in a half-hour, got it?”

“Whatever you say, boss,” she said, flicking the cigarette away casually.

Evra offered her arm to Kelly, who blushed prettily and took it. Victor watched them move down the boardwalk; his mate’s lips were turned up in a smile, her eyes locked on every movement the frail was making as if she were stalking prey.

He licked his lips and shifted as his groin tightened. It had been at least five days since the both of them had hunted in the woods taking down deer, moose, or whatever creature unfortunate enough to get in their way. His mate was fierce when she was stalking her quarry and the thought of her covered in the blood of the kill sent a shiver down his spine.

In order to distract himself, Victor pulled out a cigarette and lit a match, waving it out before tossing it out on the street. He missed the feel of tracking and pursuing prey through the forest, the tearing of flesh under his teeth.

Saskatchewan, as flat and as long as the horizon, didn’t offer much in the way of forestry south of Prince Albert. It was grain country down here, stems high and waving from just about any field they passed.

Not really great for hunting.

Victor had substituted a few whores along the way, women who were walking the streets after dark to make their living. Trailing them through dark streets and alleys, fucking them viciously and crushing their bones between his hands while they screamed helped a little, but Evra got sick of him coming home smelling like sex and other women and had made her displeasure quiet clear.

Jesus, recalling the way she’d reclaimed him shot a bolt if lightning through him. The combination of pleasure and pain she had used still made him hard whenever he thought about it.

Evra was the _only_ one he’d ever allow to treat him like that— _the only one_.

They hadn’t been mates very long, but their bond was intense and passionate, each unable able to stay away from the other for long. The craving was too deep, too _primal_. Evra had even begun showing more feline traits, seemingly modelled after Victor’s. He wasn’t sure if her body was reacting to him or it was a survival tactic, meant to make her more desirable to him.

As if she could be more desirable to him. She was all he’d ever wanted.

Victor’s experience with love was limited, and even that would be considered an overstatement, but what he felt for Evra scared him sometimes—not that he’d ever admit that shit out loud. Whenever he looked at her, Victor felt something he wasn’t familiar with and he didn’t know how to deal with it, other than fucking Evra rotten and killing anything he thought might hurt her … or threaten their bond.

She seemed to have no complaints so he figured if it ain’t broke …

“Hey buddy,” came a belligerent voice. “You gonna hold that wall up all day?”

Victor turned to face the man he had glared at earlier. The guy was bald, with a leathery tanned face and a nose that radiated gin blossoms. He was soused and here it was, not even noon.

“So what if I do?” Victor sneered. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

The man staggered forward and poked his finger into Victor’s chest. “You one of them _daffy-dills_? I seen you kissin’ that boy yer with.”

He puffed his cigarette, blowing smoke in the man’s face as he spoke. “Ain’t any o’ yer business who I’m kissin’.”

Victor wasn’t much for bigots. He knew there were folks out there who liked to fuck people with the same parts—he partook of that particular urge on occasion—and they weren’t hurting anybody, so he didn’t get it when others went around, passing judgement and condemning shit they knew nothing about.

Maybe it’s because Victor knew he was different from other humans, so who was he to bring the gavel down? If there was a God and if He really judged people, Victor didn’t want any part of it.

The man snorted in the back of his throat and spat a wad of phlegm near Victor’s foot. “It’s queer for two men t’ be kissin,” he said, jabbing his finger with each word.

“You gonna remove yer finger or am I gonna have to do it for you?” Victor growled.

The man stabbed it back in the exact same spot. “There’s a place fer faggots like you’n yer boy,” the man jeered, “an’ that’s Hell. Devil’ll be sticking his cock up yer ass soon enough."

Victor lost his patience.

His hand, claws extended, shot up and the offending digit fell to the boardwalk with a sick, wet _plop_. The drunk fell to his knees, his mouth open in a soundless scream, blood gushing from his hand. It should’ve made him feel good, but it didn’t.

 _Fuck_.

The sooner he could get Evra out of here, the better. He needed to kill. He needed the war. He needed _Jimmy_ , for Christ’s sake.

Victor took a few deep breaths and contemplated going into the nearest store and slaughtering every stupid piece of meat in there but he figured that wouldn’t make him feel any better either.

Growling, he checked his watch. Evra had been gone longer than promised. No problem; he had the frail’s scent in his nose and could easily follow it down the boardwalk. He stepped over the sobbing drunk, letting the cigarette burn the tips of his fingers.

That felt good. _Real_ good.

He followed the bitch’s scent to an alley near the back of the boardwalk and stopped. According to the sounds and smells, Evra wouldn’t be much longer.

Victor glanced back and saw that a few people had gathered around the drunk who was now passed out. A Royal North-West Mounted Police officer detached himself from the group and strolled towards him before stopping a few feet away to stare. He flicked aside his cigarette and stared back. A few moments passed before the officer turned around and went back where he came.

Evra and the frail chose that moment to emerge from the alley, adjusting their clothes. She turned and lifted her ponytail to let Evra help straighten her apron before she planted a kiss on Evra’s cheek and hurried off down the boardwalk, making unabashed eye contact with Victor as she passed.

 _Saucy little thing_ , he thought as she sashayed away, her hips swaying enticingly. She would’ve been a nice piece to break if he’d had the time.

His mate had a smug expression on her face as she lit a smoke and came towards Victor. She had her newsboy cap pulled low over her eyes and her shield tight around her, but Victor had caught a whiff of the frail’s scent of sex before she’d vanished down the street.

“Jesus, kid,” Victor grumbled as Evra fell into step beside him. “You get more pussy than any man I know.”

Evra shrugged. “Who knows how t’ treat a pussy better than a woman?” Smoke streamed from her nostrils as she spoke. “I mean, Jesus, men don’t know what they’re doin’ down there, so we spend half our time takin’ care of ourselves anyway.”

Victor growled and jerked her against his body, opening his mouth to rebuke her when he spotted the officer from earlier glaring at them. He released her and tilted his head towards the man. “We gotta make tracks, kid,” he said softly.

“Fuck, Victor. What’d you do now?”

“May’ve cut off a man’s finger fer getting’ in my face.”

“Shit,” Evra turned away from him and Victor knew she was pissed. “You best lay low for tonight; I’m seein’ Kelly later.

Victor was incredulous. “A date? Kid, I don’t care if yer fuckin’ other women, but you ain’t goin’ out with them.”

“Why th’ fuck not?”

He shoved at her shoulder. “’Cause yer a soft touch, a sucker for a sob story,” he said. “’Member th’ frail that latched on to ya in Lloyminster? I had to kill jus’ to get her t’ leave you alone.”

Victor didn’t remember the girl’s name, but she’d smelled like river mud and didn’t scream as much as he’d wanted. Frail must have had a scew loose.

“Mmmmm,” Evra took a deep drag of her cigarette. He knew he hit a nerve. “How’s it different from you an’ all your _dates_ with nasty whores?”

Victor could feel anger boiling in his gut. “It’s only for huntin’, kid. ‘Sides, I don’t fall for their shit, kid. I fuck ‘em an’ kill ‘em and that’s all whores are good for. I don’t go ‘round pickin’ ‘em up like goddamn strays.”

Evra flicked her smoke away and lifted a shoulder in indifference. “I could always go out with a man, y’know.”

He knew she had said that just to make him jealous, but he fell for it. The anger that had been simmering now boiled over and fury welled up from deep inside, his beast hissing furiously. His claws shot out, piercing the skin of his palms, his blood a sharp tang in the air.

No other man would dare lay a finger on her; he would fucking eviscerate whomever did. Victor’s cock would be the only one between her legs; his scent would be the only one that covered her head to toe, letting other feral males know whom she belonged to.

“Problem here?”

Both ferals turned to glare at the speaker. It was the RNWMP officer from earlier.

“No problem, sir,” said Evra. “Me an’ my friend here was jus’ movin’ on.”

The officer’s shrewd grey eyes flicked over them, his gaze lingering a little too long on Evra.

“You best get moving then,” he said. “I don’t want any trouble from you two.”

Evra gave him a bright smile. “Yes, sir.”

The officer gave them a nod and the two of them ambled off down the street. As soon as they were a comfortable distance away, Victor grabbed Evra’s shoulder, extending his claws. She let out a soft hiss as they pierced her skin. He leaned down to speak to her. “You ain’t seein’ that bitch,” he hissed. “I don’t care how good her pussy was; it’s time t’ be movin’ on.”

Victor felt her beast move slowly beneath her skin and it made his cock twitch. Evra hated being told what she couldn’t do and she was letting him know he’d crossed he line.

“You don’t own me,” she growled, her green eyes flashing a warning.

“You are my _mate_ , Evra.”

“Yet that doesn’t stop you from stickin’ your cock in whatever whore you want to _hunt_ ,” she retorted.

“That’s different,” Victor snapped.

“How? Why can you come back t’ me smellin’ like another woman’s pussy but I can’t even breathe in the same direction as another man without you losin’ your shit?”

It was because women were no threat to him—he could break ‘em and toss ‘em aside as easily as breathing. Frails were just that, feeble, mewling little creatures that didn’t fight back, and even if they did, they were still no match for Victor. Women were frightened of him because that was _exactly_ what he fucking wanted.

He wasn’t going to explain all that to her, not now. Instead, he growled and dug his claws in deeper, eliciting a delicious little groan from her.

“Fine,” Victor said. “See your frail an’ fuck her blind for all I fuckin’ care. But you best believe you an’ I are leavin’ at dawn, an’ if you show up with that cunt in tow, I’ll eat her for fuckin’ breakfast.”

Evra laughed bitterly and turned her head to swipe her tongue across his knuckles. “Wouldn’t expect anythin’ less, boss.”

Victor extracted his claws and she started off down the boardwalk, not bothering to see if he was behind her. With a chuckle, he lifted his claws to his face and lapped at the delectable blood that coated the tips. _Her_ blood.

If Evra could make her displeasure known, then so could he. Let her hiss and spit like an angry cat right now. She’d get her fingers wet and come back as sweet and gentle as a kitten.

Then Victor would remind Evra of his ownership; he would show her who was _really_ in charge, female alpha feral or not.


End file.
